Raising Connor
by Buffy21
Summary: Chapter 17 is up AU Season 3 Ats, Angel along with Cordy will be raising his son together and his curse has been lifted. AngelCordelia.
1. Default Chapter

Raising Connor  
  
Summary: This is an AU story from ATS, season 3. Angel is souled and there is no curse on him.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own the story.  
  
A/N: Did you ever wonder what it would have been like for Angel and Cordy to raise Connor, there is a bit of a crossover into Btvs.  
  
From the night that Darla staked herself to give life to their son, Angel has doted over his child. Cordelia and Fred were there for him to help care for the baby and understand babies and their needs. After his son's birth, Angel had trouble understanding what was wrong with his son when he wouldn't stop crying, he did everything he could to calm him, but nothing worked.  
  
He sang to the baby, walked around with him, made funny noises and faces at him. Angel was lost for ideas to get his son to stop crying, then he had a thought and put his game faces on, when the baby saw this, he stopped crying and smiled at his father as if he understood. Angel decided on the name Connor for his son because it was a strong Irish name, he was still proud of his Irish heritage and had planned to bring his son up in ways of it. The baby being only hours old, Angel had already decided that his son would attend Notre Dame University, and decided on which sports he would play. He even planned to train him to fight vampires and the forces of darkness at his side, Angel had his son's life already mapped out.  
  
Angel didn't think that he was making enough money to support his son, so he threw himself into the business and with the help of team Angel did just that, Cordy helped him advertise and found ways to bring in new clients. Things started off kind of slow, but they eventually picked up putting Angel Investigations on the map. They dealt with some pretty bizarre cases, but their clients were willing to pay the price of their services to solve whatever problems they were having, a great deal of their cases came from Cordy's visions.  
  
Cordy was Connor's mother in practically every way, she cared for him as Angel did, she fed, changed, and soothed him when he was fussy or upset. Connor had come to recognize Cordelia as his mother, she bought things for him that Angel couldn't like his crib, clothes, toys and other baby articles. Bath time was their favorite part of the evening, Angel and Cordy played with Connor in the water, blowing bubbles off of his little hands, making him giggle. Angel bought him some little boats to play with in his bath water and Cordy bought him a little rubber duck that he loved to play with during his bath. As the months rolled by, Connor was like other babies in his development he did everything at the appropriate time. Angel worried that his son might not develop in the same way, and he also worried that his son wasn't completely human, because he and Darla were vampires and wondered if he was also. Angel was filled with much pride as his son demonstrated each new skill.  
  
Angel and Cordy had feelings for each other far beyond the friendship that they once shared, he had made a decision about them. One night when they were together putting Connor to bed, he needed to find out how she felt about him, so he decided to ask her but had trouble finding the words.  
  
"Cordy. In the years that I've known you and in these last few months of us being together taking care of my son and being really close to you, I've noticed . . ." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"That, in these months of being close that we have developed feelings for each other and I realized that I was in love with you and was wondering . . ."  
  
"Wondering if I felt the same way. Yes, I do and until now I wasn't sure how you felt about me," Cordy said.  
  
"Well, that's how I feel and I . . . Cordy will you marry me and be the mother of my son?"  
  
Cordy stared at him for a second and then answered him.  
  
"Yes, Angel I will marry you," she said happily, hugging him. Angel smiled at her answer.  
  
The happy couple began making plans for a small wedding, since they really didn't know that many people and wanted to hold their wedding in the hotel. Cordy immediately thought about the gang back in Sunnydale and made a mental note to invite them.  
  
"Angel honey, do you think that Buffy and Spike will be able to make it, since she just had the baby?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can call her and ask, but on second thought maybe you should call her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if Spike answers the phone he won't let me speak to her, so you do it."  
  
"Ok. But you and Spike really need to resolve your differences."  
  
"I will, if he will."  
  
"Guys, you all act just like children sometimes."  
  
TBC 


	2. Raising Connor Chapter 2

Raising Connor - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story and Joss owns everything else.  
  
Angel and Cordy chose their attendants for the wedding, Fred would be Cordy's maid of honor and Wesley would be Angel's best man. Cordy and Fred drove to downtown LA to look for the perfect dress and to find an adorable suit for Connor. They came to a bridal shop, where she found the exact dress that she had in mind, it was white with a light sprinkle of tiny beads and sequins on the bodice and it was made of chiffon.  
  
Cordy promptly went into the dressing room to try it on, while Fred looked around for a dress for herself. When she came out of the dressing room to look at herself in the mirror, Fred was in awe at how beautiful Cordy looked in it.  
  
"Cordy, you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wow. Angel is going to be speechless when he sees you in that dress."  
  
"You don't think that it's too much do you?"  
  
"No. It's perfect and the price is right," Fred said as she looked at the price tag.  
  
"Then, I'll take it. Have you found a dress for yourself yet?"  
  
"I have been considering this one," she said holding up a knee-length light lilac dress.  
  
"Well, why don't you go and try it on and see if it fits."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Fred went into the dressing room and within a few minutes came out and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Fred, you look great. Lilac is your color."  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll buy it then," she said smiling.  
  
Fred and Cordy both went back and changed out of the dresses, but before she paid for her dress; Cordy looked around and found the perfect suit for Connor.  
  
"My baby is going look so adorable in this suit. Fred what do you think?"  
  
"That's a nice suit, he will be adorable in it."  
  
"Ok, I'll take it."  
  
After paying for everything, they decided that it was late and headed for home.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the hotel the guys were going about the task of cleaning the weapons and making them battle ready.  
  
"Where have Fred and Cordy gone?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. I think they went shopping or something," Gunn replied.  
  
"Oh. Getting ready for the big day, huh?" Wesley said.  
  
"That's my guess," Gunn replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cordy and Fred returned to the hotel and sought out the loves of their lives. Fred went upstairs to find Gunn and Cordy went into the back office to find Angel, who was hard at work with new client files. Cordy knocked on the half-opened door.  
  
"Come in!" Angel said without looking up.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, you're working hard as usual. Please take a break from this and come see what I picked up. I can't show you the dress, but I want you to see the suit I bought for Connor," she said walking to him, kissing his forehead.  
  
"I will, I just need to get through these files, and then I'll be right up."  
  
"Oh, Angel what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Just continue to love me."  
  
"Don't worry I will, 'til death do us part."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go up and relax, and see what Connor is up to."  
  
"He should be asleep, I put him down for a nap a while ago."  
  
"I'll check on him anyway."  
  
"Ok honey, see you in a bit," Angel said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh! Cordy, did you call Buffy about the wedding yet?"  
  
"No. But I'll call her after I look in on Connor."  
  
"Ok," Angel replied, as she left the office.  
  
Cordelia picked up her packages in the lobby and started up the stairs. After reaching the top, she walked down the long corridor to Connor's room, she stopped at the door and quietly opened it and peeked inside to see him still asleep; she then closed the door and went straight to her room.  
  
Once inside, she hung her dress in the closet and dropped the other things on a chair on the other side of the room. Cordy flopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, and relaxed a minute before she picked up the phone to call Buffy. Cordy dialed Buffy's number and listened to the phone ring, until a very British voice came over the line.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hello, Summers residence," the voice said.  
  
"Hey Spike, this is Cordelia. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"And Buffy and the baby?"  
  
"Both are as right as rain. How are you, pet?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sound happy, luv. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"Congratulations, luv."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Who's the lucky bloke?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Huh! Good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks, I think. Anyway, may I please speak to Buffy?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get her."  
  
"Thank you," Cordy replied.  
  
With that, Spike took the phone to his wife, who was breastfeeding, the baby at the time. Cordy could hear the mewling sounds of an infant in the background as she waited for Buffy to answer, she heard a rustling sound and then a voice came over the line.  
  
"Cordy hi. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"How does it feel to be a mommy?"  
  
"Several pounds lighter, but otherwise good. How is Angel and Connor?"  
  
"They're both fine. Buffy the reason for my call was to invite everyone to Angel's and my wedding."  
  
"Congratulations, when's the big day?"  
  
"We set the date for the 20th of next month, it will be a small ceremony here at the hotel."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I thought I saw some major sparkage between the two of you when I was there. Well, you can count on my little family to attend, but I can't speak for the others, however, I would have to ask them to see if they have any plans around that time and get back to you."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Once again Cordy heard the mewling sounds of the infant.  
  
"Hold on, please."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Cordy said.  
  
In the background, Cordy heard Buffy call Spike, there was a minute of silence and then she heard Spike talking to the baby.  
  
"Come with Daddy lil bit, your mum needs some time to talk to your aunt Cordelia."  
  
After hearing Spike say this, she then heard Buffy ask her husband to change the baby and lay her down for a nap.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Brianna is a bit fussy today."  
  
"No big. Connor gets cranky at times too."  
  
"How old is he now?"  
  
"He is seven months old and he gets into everything."  
  
"I bet he looks even more like Angel now."  
  
"He is his father's clone."  
  
"Are you and Angel planning to have any children other than Connor?"  
  
"We haven't discussed it."  
  
"Well, you're getting married soon, all it takes is one hot night and nine months."  
  
"When you say it like that, you make it sound so explicit."  
  
"That's because it is, my experience with Angel was special to me because it was my first time. But your wedding night will be what memories are made of."  
  
"I hope it will."  
  
"Don't worry it will. I'm just glad that I didn't get pregnant after that, my mom would have majorly wigged."  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
"It's not like I'm a virgin or anything. I had been with Groo, back when we were dating, but things fell apart when I realized that I was in love with Angel and not Groo; and he knew it too."  
  
"Oh, wow."  
  
"How long did it take you to realize that you were in love with Spike?"  
  
"A while. I constantly denied it, to him and to myself, I hid our relationship for a long time. You know me the queen of denial, but it wasn't until after the start of our affair, and then me getting pregnant that I couldn't hide it any more."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"But you know, I wouldn't change any of it, Spike is the perfect husband and father, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. He takes really good care of all of us."  
  
"I know, he is a special person."  
  
Looking down at her watch, Cordelia noticed the time, "I had better go, Connor will be getting up from his nap soon and he'll be looking for his dinner. Oh! And thank you for the picture of Brianna, she is a beauty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Angel said she was beautiful in spite of who her father was, we put her picture in our album with all of Connor's pictures, Angel has become quite the shudder bug these days."  
  
"You know, Spike said that Connor was a handsome boy, but only because he looked like his mum and not that Nancy boy he has for a father."  
  
"What are we going to do with those two?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, let me know if the others can make it to the wedding, so that we'll know how many to expect."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Cordy. Bye."  
  
"Bye Buf," Cordy said as she hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~  
  
She put on her slippers and walked out of her room and down to Connor's room; she peeked inside and saw him standing up on the side of his crib. She walked over and picked him up, settled him on her hip and kissed his small forehead.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, how was your nap?" she said sweetly.  
  
Connor smiled at her and through all of his babbling, Cordy heard him call her mama, which brought tears to her eyes. After changing his diaper, Cordy carried Connor downstairs to the kitchen where she sat him in his highchair and readied him for dinner; she chose four jars of baby food from the collection of jars in the cabinet. She scooped the food into a dish and warmed it in the microwave, when it was done; she took the dish out to let it cool. Connor sat there patiently awaiting his dinner, babbling and putting his hands in his mouth and once Cordy was satisfied that the food was cool enough, she began to feed to him. He was a good eater and seemed to enjoy all of the foods that were selected for him; Cordy usually talked to him while he ate.  
  
When he was done, she wiped his mouth and hands with a wet cloth and handed him his bottle, which he promptly drew to his mouth. Cordy slid the table portion of the highchair out and picked the baby up and held him while he drank from his bottle. When Connor decided that he was done, Cordy took the bottle and set it on the table, she then lifted the child to her shoulder and rubbed his back, Connor let out a big burp.  
  
"Whoa, that was some burp."  
  
"Da, Da," Connor babbled, happily.  
  
She stood up, set him on her hip and walked over and put his dish in the sink.  
  
"Let's go and see what your Daddy is doing, I bet he is still cooped up in that office."  
  
"Da, Da, Mama," Connor babbled.  
  
"Yes baby, I'm your Mom," Cordy replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
Cordy carried the child to Angel's office where he was still working on those same files.  
  
"Angel look whose here to see you."  
  
"Da, Da," Connor babbled, reaching for his father.  
  
"There's my boy. Did you have a good nap?"  
  
He took the child from Cordelia and sat him down on his lap, Connor smiled at his father.  
  
"I just fed Connor his dinner and now he needs some time with his Dad. Oh, and I called Buffy and told about our getting married, she congratulated us and said that she would get back to me about who would be coming to the wedding."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I'm going up and take a shower, I will see you guys later."  
  
Angel took his tiny hand and made Connor wave goodbye to her. "Say bye, bye, mommy."  
  
"Ba, ba." Connor repeated, waving his hand at her, smiling.  
  
"Goodbye, my two sweethearts."  
  
Having said that, Cordy turned and left the office.  
  
TBC . . . 


	3. Raising Connor Chapter 3

Raising Connor - Chapter 3  
  
Back in Sunnydale, Buffy was preparing dinner for everyone while Spike took care of the baby. They had discussed their plans about attending Angel and Cordelia's wedding, which she made it clear to him that she would stake him good and proper if he didn't behave himself when they went to LA. Buffy was going to make the announcement to the Scoobies about the wedding, since Cordy did invite them all.  
  
Willow and Tara were in the living room talking when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Willow said as she got up to answer the door.  
  
She opened it to reveal Xander and Anya standing there.  
  
"Hey Xand, Anya."  
  
"Hey Wills," Xander replied.  
  
"Hello Willow," Anya said.  
  
"Come in and have a seat," Willow said as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hi Xander, Anya," Tara said as the couple entered the living room.  
  
"Hi Tara," Xander said as Anya smiled and waved.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Xander inquired.  
  
"She's in the kitchen finishing dinner." Willow replied.  
  
"And I guess Spike is lurking around in there too?" Xander asked.  
  
"No. He's upstairs with Brianna," Willow replied.  
  
After a few minutes, Dawn came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dawnie," Xander said.  
  
"Hey Xand, hey Anya."  
  
Anya smiled and waved at her. Giles came downstairs when he heard the other voices; he greeted them and the couple reciprocated.  
  
"Oh Anya, later on I will need to speak to you about the inventory at the Magic Box."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy came out of the kitchen to greet her guests.  
  
"Hey Buf," Xander said.  
  
"Hi Xand, Anya," Buffy replied, looking around she noticed that her husband wasn't in the mix.  
  
"Spike hasn't come down yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, he's still upstairs with the baby," Dawn answered her.  
  
"We'll be sitting down to dinner soon, I'll see what's keeping him."  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery, when she approached the door, saw that it was partially opened and peeked inside. She saw Spike sitting in the rocking chair slightly rocking Brianna as she slept, he looked up when he heard her at the door and smiled. Buffy walked into the room and looked down at her daughter's sleeping face then caressed her small head.  
  
"She is so beautiful," she said smiling.  
  
"Just like her mum."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart."  
  
"Your welcome luv."  
  
"I just came up to tell you that dinner was ready and we're all waiting for you."  
  
"Alright pet, just let me lay her down."  
  
"You know if you pick her up every time she cries or whimpers she'll expect it all the time."  
  
"You know it breaks my heart to hear her cry."  
  
"I know. I also see that Brianna already has you wrapped around her little finger and she isn't even a month old yet."  
  
"Well, she's my little girl, and I can't deny her anything."  
  
"You're SO going to spoil her rotten."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake her." Buffy said, reprimanding her husband.  
  
"Besides, what are Daddy's for?"  
  
"Okay Daddy, dinner is getting cold."  
  
"Alright luv, here I come," Spike replied as he stood up from the chair, crossed the room to Brianna's crib and gently laid her down.  
  
Spike pulled the blanket up to her waist then he and Buffy quietly left the room, they walked arm in arm down the stairs to the dining room to join the others. Willow, Tara and Dawn had already brought everything out of the kitchen and to the table and all they had to do was sit down.  
  
~~~~  
  
During their meal Buffy told everyone about Cordelia's phone call and about her upcoming wedding, she then asked the group if any of them would like to go. Buffy told them that she and her little family were going to attend and that she would be calling Cordy back to let her know how many to expect. Willow and Tara said they would go, then Giles said he would go, it was now up to Xander and Anya.  
  
After Buffy's announcement about the wedding, Xander looked a bit stunned by the news. Cordy marrying Angel was beyond his comprehension at that moment, he didn't know how to take it. He remembered how he felt about Angel when he was with Buffy back in high school and now that it's Cordy, nothing had changed.  
  
"Xander are you and Anya going to the wedding?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"I don't know," he replied rather blandly.  
  
"Come on Xander, I'd like to go to a wedding for a change, Anya begged.  
  
"Ahn! Let me think about it, okay," he said, silencing her.  
  
"I'm going to call her back on this, so don't take too long to think it over." Buffy replied.  
  
With that having been said, everyone's conversation turned to other things, Xander was quiet for the remainder of the evening as he tried to come to grips with the news.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at Angel Investigations . . .  
  
Cordy sat with a sleeping Connor against her chest in a rocking chair in his room; she had just gotten him to sleep for the night. Before that, Angel had gotten a call about a demon situation, so he and the team had gone to take care of it, usually she would go with them and Fred would volunteer to sit with the baby, but tonight Cordy wanted to stay in and take care of him. She had given Connor his bath and read to him until he fell asleep. In the peace and quiet of her surroundings, she began to think about how far her life had come from the one she had back in Sunnydale and about her phone call to Buffy announcing her wedding.  
  
She lifted her hand to look at her engagement ring and remembered the day that Angel presented it to her, it was a perfect four-carat diamond ring with a gold band. Cordy's thoughts then turned to the gang back in Sunnydale; she wondered how Xander had taken the news about her marrying Angel, since their relationship had gone so terribly wrong. After all, it was his fault that it had fallen apart because of his indiscretions with Willow, Oz had forgiven Willow, but she couldn't forgive Xander and thought it best to go on with her life. Apparently from what Buffy told her a few months ago, his relationship with Anya hadn't worked out either.  
  
After a few moments, Cordy cleared her mind of her thoughts and looked down at her watch to see how late it had become, she realized that Angel and the crew hadn't returned yet. Holding the sleeping child against her, she slowly stood up from her chair, walked over to Connor's crib and kissed his small forehead.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered to the child.  
  
Cordy gently laid the baby down in his crib and pulled his blanket up to his waist, turned on his nightlight and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Raising Connor Chapter 4

Raising Connor – Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, except Brianna. She belongs to Buffy Spike and me.  
  
Buffy called Cordy to let her know that the gang from Sunnydale would be attending her wedding, Cordy told her that every one was invited to stay at the hotel. Buffy told her that she made it clear to Spike that if he didn't behave himself, she would stake him good and proper. Cordy laughed and said that she would make sure Angel behaved himself too.  
  


* * *

  
One month later . . .  
  
The two days before the wedding was very hectic. Cordy had to remind Angel to check on their reservations for their honeymoon in Las Vegas and it was her job to make sure that everything else would run smoothly. She checked on the rooms where her out of town guest would stay, they were due to arrive the night before the wedding. Buffy told her that they would be on the road as soon as the sun went down and since it was a two-hour drive, they should be there by eight o'clock or eight-thirty.  
  
The decorators they hired had come in and made the ballroom a beautiful wedding paradise. The tables and chairs were set up around the room for the reception to follow, leaving room for everyone to dance. Cordy and Angel had also hired a band for the reception.  
  


* * *

  
The next evening . . .  
  
It was about eight-thirty when Buffy and the Scoobies arrived at the Hyperion in the van that Xander rented for the trip, it was big enough to seat every one. Once they pulled up in front of the hotel, Xander was the first to climb out of the van and look up at huge building.  
  
"Wow! This is a big place, Angel certainly likes a lot of room, doesn't he?"  
  
"Always did. Goes back to the old days," Spike said as he helped the women out of the van.  
  
Buffy handed Brianna's infant seat to Spike as she climbed out of the van.  
  
"It's just like the old mansion he used to live in back in Sunnydale, but with more rooms," Willow piped in.  
  
Giles, Xander and Spike unloaded the luggage from the van as everyone stretched their legs. They all had to endure Anya's complaints about how wrinkled her dress was from the trip, they rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"I can't wait to see what it looks like inside," Dawn said trying to drown Anya out.  
  
"Shall we go in, then?" Xander asked.  
  
The men picked up the luggage as the group walked toward the hotel and right into the lobby, they were greeted by a demon with green skin, red eyes and horns sticking out of his forehead.  
  
"Hi. Welcome to Angel Investigations, my name is Lorne. May I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy and these are my friends and my husband. Cordelia and Angel are expecting us, we are their friends from Sunnydale and we're here for the wedding."  
  
"Oh, right. Come in and have a seat, I'll let Cordy and Angel cake know that you are here, I think they are putting Connor to bed about now. I see that you have a little one of your own, isn't she a vision?"  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll get them, make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Lorne walked up the long staircase and then disappeared.  
  
Xander snickered at Lorne's nickname for Angel.  
  
Buffy looked around the lobby, "It looks the same as it did when I was here last."  
  
"Well, I see that Peaches hasn't done too badly for himself," Spike replied, looking around the hotel lobby.  
  
Xander's attention was suddenly drawn to the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Man, look at all of the cool weapons they have here," he said excitedly.  
  
"That is quite the arsenal, innit?" Spike replied.  
  
"He does have quite a collection here. Some of these weapons date back to the sixteen-hundreds," Giles remarked as he studied the assortment.  
  
As the group admired the weaponry, Angel and Cordy walked down the stairs. Cordy was the first to speak.  
  
"Hi everyone! It's good to see you all again," she said as she ran over to hug Willow and some of the others members of the group.  
  
Angel spoke to everyone as he approached Buffy and hugged her, then he took a look at Brianna.  
  
"Buffy, you're looking well," Angel said to her.  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
He and Buffy both heard a low growl come from Spike, she then gave him a warning glance, making him back down. Spike then addressed his grandsire civilly.  
  
"Congratulations. Your daughter is beautiful," Angel said to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure your son is cute too," Spike said coldly.  
  
After she hugged and talked to the Scoobies, Cordy made the acquaintance of Tara whom she had never met and reacquainted herself with Anya. She then went over to where Angel was standing with Buffy and Spike to talk with them.  
  
"Hi Buffy, Spike, It's good to see you both again," she said as she hugged them.  
  
Cordy stood back and took a long look at Buffy, "Well, motherhood certainly does agree with you, you look great."  
  
"Thanks. You too."  
  
"Let me see that baby," Cordy said excitedly.  
  
Brianna's blue eyes were focused on Cordy as she sat patiently in her infant seat being admired by her.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Cordy gently lifted Brianna from her infant seat and held her, staring into her tiny face. Angel walked up behind her to get a closer look.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, you are such a pretty girl. Yes you are, yes you are," Cordy babbled to the infant, Brianna smiled at her.  
  
Everyone watched as Cordy and Angel talked to and played with Brianna.  
  
"Buffy and Spike your daughter is gorgeous. Look at those blue eyes, just like her dad's. Buffy she looks just like you," Cordy commented, Angel agreed with her as he smiled at the baby.  
  
"I can't wait for you to see Connor, he is so big," Angel said to Buffy.  
  
"Is he walking yet?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"No. Not yet but he's trying," Angel replied.  
  
"Well, let me give you guys a tour of the hotel," Cordy announced to the group.  
  
The small group followed Angel and Cordy through the hotel, they then reached the ballroom where the wedding and reception would take place, and everyone was in awe at how beautifully it was decorated. Just as their tour ended back in the lobby, the other three members of team Angel had returned from a night on the town. Cordy introduced them to the Scoobies.  
  
"I remember you," Fred said to Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I was here a few months ago to visit Angel and Cordy."  
  
"And you were pregnant," Fred replied.  
  
"Yes I was. This is our daughter, Brianna."  
  
Fred walked over to look at the sleeping infant, "She is beautiful," she said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said.  
  
"How've you been?" Fred asked her.  
  
"I've been great and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Okay everyone Angel and I will show you to your rooms now."  
  
Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies followed their host up the long staircase to their rooms, except for Giles who sat with Wesley talking about council business or something. Cordelia and Angel escorted everyone to their rooms and when they approached the room that Buffy and Spike were to stay in; Cordy showed Buffy the bassinet that was set up for the baby. The couple thanked her and they bid each other a goodnight. Angel walked Cordy to her room and stopping at the door, they shared a tender kiss before she slipped inside the room, Angel then walked to his room with a big smile on his face anticipating the events of the next day.  
  
TBC . . . 


	5. Raising Connor Chapter 5

Raising Connor - Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but Joss does, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for your kind reviews on this story and hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I bought a new computer and I'm still trying to work through Windows XP. I hope this chapter doesn't come off as lame or anything. Well, here it goes, as usual R & R. Enjoy.  
  
It was a couple of hours before the ceremony and the hotel was buzzing with activity, the guest and the participants of the wedding party took care of any last minute details that had to be done. The caterer came in during that time to set up the buffet table for the reception, then the band came in afterwards to set up their equipment. Cordelia found out at the last minute that her parent's couldn't make it for the wedding, so she asked Giles to give her away and he said he would be delighted to do so. Angel was busy getting Connor bathed and dressed, afterwards he placed him in his playpen to keep him clean, then proceeded to get himself ready.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wesley and Lorne went to Angel's room to check on him to see if he was ready for his walk down the aisle; when Angel opened the door, he was fussing with his tie which Wesley helped him with. After he made sure that he was perfect, he picked Connor up from his playpen and they all left for the ballroom. Cordy was attended to by Fred, Willow and Tara, they helped her with her dress and her make-up and hair, all the while they tried to soothe her jangled nerves. When she was done getting dressed, Cordy stood in front of the mirror to look at herself, she was a vision in her white dress and short veil; everyone in the room commented on how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Thanks guys," she replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia do you have any vows to practice?" Fred inquired.  
  
"No. Angel and I decided to do the traditional wedding vows."  
  
"Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, I have everything."  
  
"Good. All you need now is the groom," Fred replied enthusiastically.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Willow opened it and Giles stood on the other side.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" he asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, we're all ready," Cordy replied.  
  
"Cordelia, you are absolutely lovely,"Giles said to the blushing bride.  
  
"Thank you Giles. Oh and also I'd like to thank you for giving me away, I know this was very short notice."  
  
I'm honored. Ok ladies, let's go and take our places."  
  
With that they left the room and headed for the ballroom.  
  
~~~~  
  
Judge Atkins had arrived a half an hour before time for the wedding to begin to prepare himself. Angel, Wesley and Lorne arrived a few minutes after that to greet him and take their places. When the time came, Fred appeared at the doorway of the ballroom and began walking towards the front of the room as the band began to play the wedding march, then Giles and Cordy immediately followed behind her. Angel's eyes grew large at the sight of his bride and quietly let out a growl of appreciation. All eyes were on Cordy as she crossed the room to take her place at Angel's side, once she reached her husband-to-be, the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the judge.  
  
"Dearly beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company that Cordelia and Angel may be united in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
  
Everyone in the room sat silently waiting for the judge to continue.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
  
"I do," Giles spoke up.  
  
He then placed Cordy's hand in Angel's then went to his seat. As the couple came together they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Do you Angel take Cordelia to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish according to God's ordinance as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Cordelia take Angel to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish according to God's ordinance as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do."  
  
"May we have the rings, please?" the judge asked.  
  
Wesley handed the wedding ring to Angel.  
  
"Now repeat after me." Judge Atkins said.  
  
"Cordelia, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am and all I have, I honor you. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Angel repeated every word that Judge Atkins said, as he slid the ring on Cordy's finger. Afterwards, Fred handed Cordy a wedding band, she then turned to Angel and repeated the vow to him as she slid the ring on his finger.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. Therefore what God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."  
  
With that being said, the happy couple turned to each other and engaged in a passionate kiss and as they did so, Lorne held Connor up so he could see his parents.  
  
"Look Connor your mommy and daddy are married now!" he said excitedly.  
  
Connor looked up at him as if he understood and babbled, "Ma Ma, Da Da."  
  
TBC . . . 


	6. Raising Connor Chapter 6

Raising Connor – Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Joss does. I own the story.  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, RL had taken over for a while, but I plan to get the next chapter out soon. So hang in there, well here it is. As always, please R & R.  
  
While the happy couple kissed, Judge Atkins made an announcement to the crowd.  
  
"I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Angel Donally."  
  
Donally wasn't Angel's real last name, but he and Cordy had to come up with a name for the marriage license. Angel didn't want to use the human surname he had in life, but when he picked a name he wanted it to reflect his Irish heritage. Breaking the kiss, the couple turned towards their guest and smiled, everyone clapped for them and then went over to congratulate them.  
  
"Congratulations, guys," Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy," Cordy replied.  
  
"Congratulations, mate," Spike said to his grandsire, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks Spike."  
  
After everyone had come by and congratulated the couple, Lorne brought Connor to his parents and he reached out for Angel to take him, which he did.  
  
"Hey big guy, how are you doing?" Angel asked him.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Cordy said to the baby, kissing him.  
  
The band began playing the song for the couple's first dance. The dance floor cleared as they walked out in the middle of the room to dance, a few minutes after they began dancing, some of the other couples joined them. They moved slowly together, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
The photographer took pictures of Angel and Cordy in various poses for their wedding album and included Connor in some of them. After that was over everyone sat down to eat a buffet-style meal, during the meal Gunn stood up and proposed a toast to the newlyweds.  
  
"To Angel and Cordy, may you have a long and happy life together and have lots of babies."  
  
Everyone laughed at his last statement, even with Angel's pale complexion, they all could see him blush in response; then they all raised their glasses to toast the couple.  
  
It soon came down to cutting the cake, as they stood in front of the large cake, Angel held Connor and let him swipe frosting from one of the layers. Connor put his hand to his father's lips trying to feed the frosting to him which he did take a little of it from the child's fingers, then got a napkin and cleaned his hand of the rest of it.  
  
Lorne came over and took Connor, so that the newlyweds could pose for the photographer as they proceeded to cut the cake. They each cut off a small piece and fed it to one another, Cordy playfully smashed the rest of her cake in Angel's face; everyone found that amusing and laughed even harder when Angel returned the favor.  
  
Once they cleaned the cake from their faces, Cordy announced that she was ready to toss her bouquet. All of the single ladies formed a huddle while Cordelia turned her back on them preparing to toss the flowers behind her. Before Anya joined the other women, Xander reminded her about what happened at Buffy's wedding and asked her to please give the other ladies a chance.  
  
"Is everybody ready?"  
  
"Yes!" they all yelled back.  
  
Cordy tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and all of the women jumped up trying to catch it, when she turned around Fred was holding it. Afterwards Cordy sat in a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by the single guys and Angel standing in front of her she lifted the hem of her dress to her thigh to reveal a blue garter belt. Angel got down on one knee and gently removed it from her leg, then turned his back on the guys and tossed it over his shoulder; Wesley was the lucky recipient of the garter belt, which he placed it around his right arm.  
  
As Buffy and Spike watched the activities from across the room, all they could do was smile, remembering their own wedding day.  
  
"This was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it Spike?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Yes it was," he replied.  
  
"One day that will be our daughter up there," Buffy said.  
  
"Huh uh, there isn't a bloke in this whole bloody world that'll be good enough for my lil' bit."  
  
"Spike, one day she's going to find the man of her dreams and get married, whether you like it or not. You know that."  
  
"I know that, but I don't have to accept it."  
  
"The best we can hope for is that he will be as good to her as you are to me," she said, looking into his eyes, giving kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Angel and Cordelia slipped off to change and to get ready to leave for their honeymoon. When they reappeared to their guest in the lobby, everyone was standing around by the staircase waiting to throw rice and wish them well; Lorne stood at the bottom of the staircase with Connor so that the couple could say good bye to their son.  
  
"Bye sweetheart, you be a good boy for your Uncle Lorne." Cordy said kissing the child.  
  
"Bye son. Take good care of him, Lorne."  
  
"Angelcakes, that's something you never have to worry about."  
  
"Thanks Lorne, you know where we'll be staying if you need us," Angel said.  
  
"Yes, yes, now you crazy kids just go and have fun."  
  
With that being said, they ran out of the lobby to Angel's car. Everyone ran after them throwing rice and waving as they rode off into the night heading for their honeymoon in Las Vegas.  
  
TBC . . . 


	7. Raising Connor Chapter 7

Raising Connor  
  
Main Characters: Angel and Cordy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters, I own the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angel and Cordy arrived in Las Vegas in front the hotel around 10 p.m. The valet immediately came up to their car with the bellboy to unload their luggage. Angel handed the keys to the valet before following Cordy and the bellboy inside to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, we are the Donally's and we have a reservation," Angel said to the desk clerk.  
  
The clerk looked in the book in front of him and found their name.  
  
"Ah yes, here we are the Donally's, you are in Bridal Suite 4. Sign here please."  
  
Angel signed the book while the clerk went to get the room key.  
  
"Here you are. The bellboy will show you to your suite. Congratulations," the clerk said handing the key to Angel.  
  
"Thank you," the couple said in unison.  
  
They followed the bellboy to the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor and went right to their suite. After unloading the luggage, Angel tipped the bellboy and closed the door behind him. Cordy walked around the room taking in its beauty then stretched out on the bed, Angel watched his bride.  
  
"This place is so beautiful," she said to him.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you are, sweetheart," Angel replied.  
  
"Thank you, baby," she said, smiling at him.  
  
Cordy then wagged her finger at her husband and pat the spot beside her on the bed. He went to her, taking his jacket off as he climbed on the bed next to her, dropping it on the floor. Cordy began kissing him, running her hand across Angel's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt; he reached up and removed the clip from her hair letting it tumble to her shoulders. He used his other hand to unbutton her blouse and broke the kiss to finish undressing each other. Angel's manhood immediately hardened at the sight before him.  
  
Looking down at Angel's hardened shaft, Cordy said, lustfully, "I see that somebody is ready for action."  
  
"Yes, baby and it's all for you."  
  
"I want you inside me."  
  
Angel began kissing her with abandon and moving on top of her he positioned himself between her legs, then thrust his hips forward and entered her gently. They both gasped from the contact, Cordy moaned as Angel picked up the pace; she dug her nails into his back as he slammed into her making him moan from the pain. She tossed her head back and forth on the pillow and then gave Angel access to her neck, which brought his demon to the surface. Without warning, he sank his fangs into her neck and began drinking from her deeply, she began moaning loudly.  
  
At that moment, Cordy's orgasm slammed into her, making her scream Angel's name. Angel withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked the wound, bringing him to his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and after pausing a minute Angel pulled out of her and lay beside her. Taking Cordy into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and then looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, sweetheart. Did I hurt you?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, honey."  
  
"You were amazing," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"You were too, baby."  
  
"I always knew that you were a good lover."  
  
"Well I don't want to brag, but I haven't had any complaints yet," he said, with a sly smile on his handsome face.  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes and playfully hit her husband then replied, "Modest much."  
  
TBC . . . 


	8. Raising Connor Chapter 8

Raising Connor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Main Characters: A/C  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Always.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I was so late posting this chapter, but RL was kicking some serious butt. It just calmed down enough for me to edit and post it, I hope you enjoy it and as always R & R.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Angel and Cordelia fell asleep in each other's arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When morning came Cordy rolled over to see Angel's face above hers and he was staring at her, she smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," he said.  
  
"Good morning," she said sleepily.  
  
"You are so beautiful in the morning."  
  
"No, I'm not," she said, pulling herself up to a sitting position against the headboard.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Are all vampires as bias as you?"  
  
"I think that they would all agree with me."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much," she said, leaning over and kissing him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Angel began kissing her passionately. Cordy opened one eye and saw that the sheet over Angel's lap was tented.  
  
"Mmm...What a wonderful way to start the day," she said after breaking the kiss.  
  
Angel reached up and cupped one of her breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb, Cordy moaned.  
  
"I want you Angel. Please make love to me."  
  
"You never have to beg, baby."  
  
Cordy slid back down in the bed as she and Angel kissed. He rolled on top of her; then she spread her legs for him. He positioned himself at her opening and plunged deep inside her to the hilt, Cordy screamed out in pain and pleasure. Angel slammed into her with such fury that Cordy could hardly catch her breath.  
  
He slowed down long enough to reach down between them and finger her clit, Cordy squealed in delight from the added sensation. After a few more thrust, Angel and Cordy came together, spurting his cold seed into her warmth. She reached up and captured his mouth with hers as their shared pleasure washed over them; he rolled off of her and they lay together in each other's arms.  
  
Cordy kissed her husband lightly on his lips before climbing out of bed, "I'd better go and take a shower before any more action takes place."  
  
Cordy left the bed, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
"Hey Cordy, turn on the hot tub before you climb in the shower," he yelled from the other room.  
  
"Okay," she yelled back.  
  
Angel got out of bed and padded to the hot tub and climbed in.  
  
"Cordy what do you want for breakfast, I'm calling room service?"  
  
"I'll take some eggs, toast, bacon and coffee. Don't forget the orange juice."  
  
"I wonder if there is a butcher shop around here that delivers?"  
  
"I don't know. Find the phone book and call around," she yelled from the shower.  
  
Angel called room service and ordered Cordy's breakfast, then called a local butcher shop and ordered three quarts of pig's blood. While he lounged in the hot tub there was a knock at the door; Angel climbed out and put on his robe to greet his visitor.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Room Service."  
  
Angel opened the door to see a young man standing there with a food cart in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Donally."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here's your food and someone from a butcher shop just delivered this," the young man said handing the plastic bag to Angel.  
  
"Thank you. You can put the food over there."  
  
As the man left, Angel tipped him.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"No problem," Angel said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Angel, who was that?" Cordy called out from the other room.  
  
"It was room service bringing the food, come and get it."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a plush bathrobe and went straight to the table. Angel pushed Cordy's chair under her and removed the dome for her.  
  
"Boy, everything looks good."  
  
She picked up a fork and began eating. Angel walked over to the small bar, picked up a glass and poured his breakfast into it.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do tonight? I want to go out on the town," Cordy said.  
  
"We could go out to a show or something," Angel said.  
  
"I would like to go to a show, but I don't want to see Wayne Newton."  
  
"I'm sure there are other performers we could see," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Like who?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't know.  
  
"Why don't you go out and get the paper, so we can see what's jumping in town tonight," she said.  
  
"Alright. I'll do that as soon as I get dressed. But in the meantime..."  
  
TBC... 


	9. Raising Connor Capter 9

Raising Connor 

Rating: R

Main Characters: Angel, Cordelia, and Fred.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have been writing another story at the same time and it hasn't been easy. So hopefully I won't have a hard time getting the next chapter out sooner. As always read and review.

Chapter 9

The night before was very eventful for Angel and Cordy; they went to a show and to a casino. Angel played the slot machines and Cordy decided to play roulette. At the end of the night, Cordy won two thousand dollars and then won one thousand dollars at craps, in spite of her good luck she decided to quit before it changed. Angel played the one-armed bandit and won three- hundred dollars and lost two hundred dollars then decided to quit while he was ahead. When they finally came together, Angel and Cordelia combined their winnings and decided to go to a nice restaurant to have dinner, she wanted lobster and he had steak.

The next morning after much lovemaking, Cordy decided to call the Hyperion to see how everything was going. She dialed the number and listened to it ring until she heard a women's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Angel Investigations."

"Fred, it's Cordelia."

"Hi Cordy. How are you and Angel doing?"

"We're both fine. How's everything there?"

"Everything is fine here."

"How's our little boy?"

"He's perfect. I think Lorne is getting him dressed for the day."

"That's good."

"Where is Angel?"

"He's in the hot tub. We've been lounging around in there for most of the morning. We were out at the casinos last night and I won three thousand dollars and Angel won one hundred dollars."

"It does sound like you guys are having a lot of fun."

"We are."

"Well, you guys just keep having fun and don't worry about things here."

"Okay, we will. Well, I just thought that I would check in and see how everything is going. I'd better get back to Angel, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, say hello to Angel for us."

"Alright, I will. Bye Fred."

"Bye Cordy."

After hanging up, Cordelia went back to the hot tub and climbed in.

"Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, Angel Investigations is running smoothly without us."

"Good. And Connor?"

"He's perfect."

"Glad to hear it."

Cordelia pondered over a question that suddenly came to mind. It was something that she and Buffy had talked about some time ago.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about us having a child... together?"

"Yes, I've thought about it and I figure it will happen, eventually. Why?"

"Well, I asked you that because of a conversation that Buffy and I had after Brianna was born."

"Oh?"

"I mean it's like I told her, we never discussed it and with you being a vampire and all."

"Well, Darla and I conceive Connor and we're both vampires. I don't doubt that the powers to be had a hand in it, but I have no doubts that we will conceive a child of our own someday. Look, don't worry it'll happen."

"Besides Connor needs a playmate." Cordy said.

"And he'll get one or two of them, so don't worry," Angel said.

Cordy looked at her husband and smiled. Seeing the expression on her face, he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I just thought of a game we could play."

"What game?"

"It's called sink the sub," she said seductively.

"I've never heard of that game before."

"That's because I just made it up. It will be fun, you'll see."

"How do you play?"

"I'll show you," she said in a husky voice.

Having said that, Cordy went to Angel's side of the hot tub and began kissing him. She rubbed his chest with one hand then reached under the water and began caressing his penis with the other one. He hardened instantly in her hand from the friction, Angel closed his eyes tight, savoring the sensation of the hand job that she was giving him. Breaking the kiss, Cordy moved her body up against his, then releasing his erection she impaled herself on it and began moving; Angel grabbed her hips and wildly thrust into her.

"Uhn...Oh baby...yes... yes..." Cordy screamed.

She held on to Angel's shoulders as he slammed inside her, both of them moaned with abandon. While holding Cordy in place, he reached underneath her and flicked her clit with his thumb; she screamed his name when her orgasm exploded inside her, making her see stars.

With one last hard thrust, Angel roared as he came shooting his load inside her. He and Cordelia disengaged and collapsed against the wall of the hot tub, sharing a passionate kiss then she broke the kiss to catch her breath and looked into her lover's eyes.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you, too."

TBC...


	10. Raising Connor Chapter 10

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Chapter 10

It was sunset when Angel and Cordy checked out of their hotel and headed back to LA. They vowed that they would return one day seeing more than their hotel room. Cordy joked that she would beat Angel at one of the games of chance like craps or roulette and win all of the money, Angel scoffed at her.

It was eleven o'clock when they arrived at the Hyperion. Walking in with all of their luggage, they were greeted by Lorne.

"Hey kids, how was the honeymoon?"

"Perfect," Cordy replied.

"Where is everyone?" Angel inquired.

"They're gone out on a mission for a client," Lorne replied.

"Oh," Angel said.

"How's Connor?" Cordy asked.

"Fine. He's been a little angel. Um, no pun intended."

"I'm going up to see him. Angel are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute, honey."

"Alright," Cordy replied.

Having said that, Cordy went up the stairs.

"Which client?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. I think this is a new one, they said something about a vamp problem on the other side of town," Lorne explained.

"New client, huh."

"Yeah. How was Las Vegas?" Lorne inquired.

"It's the same," Angel said.

"Ah, good old Vegas."

Days later . . .

While Cordy was in the middle of giving Connor his bath, she had a vision of a demon terrorizing a community on the other side of town, near the docks. She quickly wrapped the child in a towel, then went to Angel to tell him what she saw. As Cordy dressed Connor and put him to bed, Angel held a meeting with the others and told them about her vision.

Lorne identified the demon as a Mishlak demon and told them of its strength and the possibilities of defeating it. Making themselves battle ready they headed out to find it.

Moments later, Angel, Gunn, Fred and Wesley arrived at the docks seeking their prey. Looking around, the group walked towards one of the warehouses near by. Angel's sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of breathing, not human. Opening the door of the warehouse the sound became louder, at least for Angel. They walked around with a flashlight, shining it at the crates and on some of the darker corners.

"Well, there's nothing in here," Gunn stated.

"Shh!" Angel said.

"What? . . . I don't hear anything," Gunn replied.

The broody vampire fell silent and so did everyone else, listening for the slightest sound.

"Angel, what do you hear?" Fred inquired.

"I hear something. Breathing and it's not human," Angel replied.

Just then a huge figure came out of the darkness and attacked the group; Fred was knocked down in her attempt to strike out at the creature.

"Fred!" Gunn called out and got no response.

Angel, Gunn and Wesley began attacking the creature. Gunn swung his axe at the demon and missed him, Angel raised his sword to strike, and hit the armor that covered the monsters' shoulders. Wesley fired an arrow from his crossbow at the beast also hitting its armor; he then felt himself being thrown and slammed into some crates. Not wanting to face defeat, Gunn came back swinging his axe and managed to injure the monster, angering it; before being shoved into a corner.

Angel came back in game face and began punching and kicking the beast in a fit of rage. The demon backhanded the vampire dropping him to the floor, and then picking Angel up, threw him across the room. Wesley managed to stand long enough to fire a shot from his crossbow striking the demon in its right arm. Pulling the arrow from its arm and throwing it to the ground, the demon walked over to Wesley, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slung him into some boxes.

Angel got back up on his feet and started moving towards the demon ready to attack again, but when he raised his fist to hit the creature, it was caught by one very large hand.

Then it spoke, "This isn't over vampire."

Having said that, the Mishlak demon tossed Angel in the direction of where Fred still lay unconscious and then left the warehouse. Angel was the first to stir and Gunn sat up from where he lay a minute before, rubbing his head. Getting to their feet, Angel and Gunn went to attend to the other members of team Angel making sure they were alright. Gunn checked on Fred, lifting her from the floor.

"Fred! Wake up!" he said.

As he smoothed her hair back from her face, Fred's eyes snapped open and she looked up into his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gunn asked.

"I think so. Oh, my head," she said, putting her hand against her head.

Gunn held up two fingers and placed them in front of her and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," she replied.

"Right. You had me worried," Gunn said.

Gunn helped Fred to her feet, putting his arm around her for support. Angel had already helped Wesley up from the floor; then they came together, full circle.

"I think that we're going to need help with this one," Angel said.

"Whom are we going to get help from, Angel?" Wesley inquired.

"Some old friends," Angel said.

TBC . . .


	11. Raising Connor Chapter 11

Raising Connor 

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as Always.

Chapter 11

As soon as team Angel returned to the Hyperion, Angel made a call to Sunnydale. Cordy and Lorne patched up the injured, Angel stubbornly refused treatment until after he conducted his business. He listened as the phone rang three times before it was answered, there was a young female voice on the other end.

"Hello, Summer's residence," the voice said.

"Hi Dawn, this is Angel."

"Hi Angel."

"Hey, is your sister in?"

"Yes, hold on a sec and I'll get her."

Angel listened to the noises in the background as he waited for Buffy to answer. His vampiric hearing picked up on the sounds of little Brianna's babbling, which brought a smile to his face; then there was a rustling sound.

"Hello Angel, how are you?" Buffy inquired.

"I've been better."

"How was the honeymoon and Cordy?"

"It was wonderful and Cordy is good. Look Buffy, I called because I need you and Spike's help."

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Cordy had a vision about a demon that was terrorizing people somewhere around the docks. When we went out to look for it, it found us and attacked. It was too strong for us."

"What kind of demon was it?"

"Lorne said it was a Mishlak demon."

"Hmm . . . Mishlak demon, that's a new one on me. I'll ask Giles about it to see if he knows anything."

"Buffy. How soon can you come to L.A.?"

"Is tomorrow night soon enough?"

"That'll be great."

"We should know more about this demon by then."

"Alright. I'll see you then," Angel replied.

"Okay, say 'Hello' to Cordy for me."

"I will. Bye Buffy."

"Bye."

Angel being satisfied that he handled his business, allowed Cordy to treat his injuries. He then met with his team to inform them that Buffy and the Scoobie's would be coming to help them in their fight.

Spike walked up behind his mate after she placed the phone in its cradle.

"Well, what did Peaches want?" Spike inquired.

"He has a demon problem and needs our help."

"And his people can't handle it?" Spike inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously not. It seems that the demon was stronger than all of them put together and thus needing our help."

"Huh . . . Angelus was the most feared creature walking back in the day and now he can't handle a demon? He's gotten soft."

"Spike! I want you to behave yourself while we're in L.A."

Spike let an arrogant smile slide across his lips and when Buffy glanced at him and saw this, it angered her.

"Cut it out! If I have to put up with any vampire testosterone crap during this trip, I'm so going to stake you," she warned him with a serious look on her face.

"Oh alright. Bloody Hell woman, I'll behave."

"Good. Now come upstairs with me, it's time for Brianna's bath."

Having said that, Buffy picked the baby up from her playpen and carried her upstairs with Spike in tow, making faces at his daughter.

TBC . . .


	12. Raising Connor Chapter 12

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for your kind reviews, you're the reason that I am still writing. I'm sorry that I haven't updated very often, but RL has gotten crazy, so please bear with me. Thanks again.

Chapter 12

Buffy and the gang arrived in LA after 8 o'clock. They were all relieved to finally see the Hyperion and be free of Xander and Spike's bickering. Angel and Cordelia greeted the group as they walked through the lobby doors.

"Hey guys," Cordy said.

"Hi, Angel and Cordy," they replied.

Angel walked over to Buffy as she shifted her sleeping child in her arms.

"She gets more beautiful everytime I see her and so does her mom," Angel said, giving Buffy a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Angel."

"How are you?" he inquired.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Buffy, I want to thank you for coming."

"No big, I don't mind helping you. You know that," Buffy inquired.

"I know."

"First things first, where can I lay sleeping beauty down?"

"You can put her up in Connor's room," Angel replied.

Angel and Buffy walked towards the rest of the group as Cordy was about to show everyone to their rooms and glanced over at the sleeping child.

"Aww! Isn't she precious? Brianna is so pretty. She looks just like you Buffy," Cordy said.

"Thanks Cordy. Where's that handsome son of yours?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

Spike walked over to join Buffy, Angel and Cordy.

"Angel," Spike said, civilly.

"Spike," Angel replied.

"When do we get a look at this demon, yeah?" Spike inquired.

"As soon as you're all settled in, come back down to the lobby and I'll tell you what I know," Angel announced to everyone.

He and Cordy then led their guests up the stairs.

With the group gathered in the lobby, Angel described what happened on the night that he and his team first encountered the demon. Giles and Willow told them what they learned about it and then Anya piped up and informed the group that the demon belonged in another dimension. Fred inquired as to how it could have possibly come to this world, but there wasn't an answer to her question.

The next night . . .

Team Angel, Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies went out seeking the demon. As they walked towards the docks, a dark figure approached them from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, Spoike and the Slayer," said the familiar British voice.

"Dru?" Spike inquired.

"Drusilla!" the group said in unison.

"Dru, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, angrily.

"Now, now, Daddy. You mustn't be cross with me. I've come to congratulate you on your marriage to your little girl friend," she said, pointing a finger at Cordy.

"The name's Cordelia," she said in a snotty tone.

"I'm sorry deary I didn't mean to upset you."

"What is your business here, Dru? This isn't a social call." Angel shouted at her.

"Darla asked me to check on her darling baby boy. She seemed concerned for his safety," said the insane vampiress, smiling.

"You stay away from my son, Dru!" Angel demanded.

Just then there was the sound of two crossbow bolts being snapped into place. Drusilla glanced in the direction from which they came and saw Buffy and Gunn pointing their crossbows at her.

"I pretty much would say that your business here is finished, Drusilla," Buffy said, curtly.

"I didn't come to make trouble, Slayer."

"Then what, luv? What do you want?" Spike asked, speaking calmly to her.

Before she could answer him, a very large figure came up behind her from the darkness and stood at her side. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I should have known," Angel said, in disgust.

"Have you all met my friend?" she asked, wickedly.

TBC . . .


	13. Raising Connor Chapter 13

Raising Connor 

Rating: G

Author: Buffy 21

Disclaimer: Same as Always.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was experiencing a severe case of writer's block. But all's better now and the ideas are flowing again,please bear with me. So, as always please R & R.

Chapter 13

The action continues . . .

"I told you this wasn't over vampire," the demon growled.

"Now, now dear you mustn't ruffle Daddy's tail feathers," Drusilla said, reaching over and touching the demon's arm, smiling.

"What did you do Dru? How did you bring that demon here?" Angel asked.

Drusilla put her finger to her lips, " Shh! I can't tell," she said, waving her finger.

"Dru!" Angel yelled.

Seeing how frustrated his grandsire had become, Spike decided to try his hand at talking to her.

"Dru. Luv . . . tell me how you got your friend to this world and what is his purpose here?" he asked, calmly.

The insane vampiress laughed.

"It was magic, pet. That's what brought him here, he works with us."

"Us? Who's us?" Gunn asked, turning his head from side to side.

Just then, she clapped her hands and before anyone could react, Drusilla's minions came out of the darkness and surrounded them. Looking around, the group sized up the opposition and had their weapons at the ready.

"What's this all about, Dru?" Angel asked, angrily.

"Well Daddy, if you must know. My friend and I are planning a little ritual to bring dear Darla back and your darling boy is going to be a part of it."

"Connor! Angel, we have to get back to hotel," Cordy said.

"Dru, I told you to stay away from my son!"

"Spike . . . Dawn and Brianna, we have to get back to them," Buffy stated as they turned towards the vamps ready to fight their way out.

"Right behind you, luv."

Having said that, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Cordy and the others took off running towards the pack of vamps and the battle began. Wesley and Gunn dusted a few of the vamps, while the others fought off the remaining ones. Drusilla and the demon stood and watched the fight, the demon started to join in,but she stopped him.

"No, no, dear. Let our friends take care of them, we have other business to attend to."

Without another word, Dru and the mishlak demon walked away and disappeared into the darkness. After totally annihilating the vamps, Team Angel, Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies looked back to where Drusilla and the demon stood and saw that they were gone.

"We've got to make it back to the hotel before they do!" Angel yelled.

With not a moment to waste, they rushed back to the Hyperion to find signs of a fight and Lorne lying unconscious against the front desk. Cordelia, Angel, Buffy and Spike ran upstairs to Connor's room to find him missing, then Buffy and Spike went to Dawn's room and didn't find her or Brianna either. The couples frantically went from room to room in hopes of finding the kids alive hiding in one of them, but found nothing.

"Dawn!" Buffy called out.

"Lil' Bit!"

"Dawn!" Angel yelled.

As they checked each room, Angel's vampiric hearing picked up on a muffled cry. He stopped long enough to concentrate on the sounds he heard and the others stopped as well.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cordy asked.

"Shh! . . . Spike did you hear that?" Angel asked.

Spike listened and heard it too, then they both looked up at the ceiling.

"Upstairs!" the two vampires said in unison.

As the four of them ran up the staircase to the third floor, Buffy and Cordy inquired about what was going on.

"We heard a muffled cry up here," Angel answered.

"Dawn!" Buffy called again.

"Lil'Bit!"

Angel stopped in front of one of the rooms and opened the door, listening closely for the same noise, he heard it again coming from the closet. Walking in with the others in tow, Angel went to the closet and opened the door. Inside huddled in the corner was Dawn holding Brianna, she had her hand over the baby's mouth to muffle her crying.

"Dawn, thank God that you and Brianna are alright," he said, extending his hand to help her to her feet.

Buffy and Spike hugged her and Brianna, then Buffy then took the baby from Dawn and tried to calm her.

"Shh! It's okay honey, mommy's here."

"What happened and where's Connor?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know. I checked on Connor before I gave Brianna her bath and he was asleep. After her bath, I took Bri into my room to dress her and then put her to bed too, but before I could do that, I heard fighting going on downstairs and feet running up the stairs. Then I heard a bunch of door slams and we hid in my closet until it got quiet, I peeked out into the hallway and didn't see anyone. So, that's when I went to Connor's room and he was gone, the voices sounded like they were coming back so I ran up here and hid. What's going on?" she asked.

"Dru is planning to do some sort of ritual to bring Darla back and she's using my son to do it. We've got to stop her," Angel said.

"What?" Dawn said in disbelief.

Cordelia dissolved into tears, Angel held her trying to console her.

"Don't worry Cordy, we're going to get him back. Dru will pay for this," Angel said.

"That's right Cordy, we're going to bring your boy back to you. Okay Angel, what's your plan?" Spike inquired.

TBC . . .


	14. Raising Connor Chapter 14

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 14

Back at Drusilla's hideout . . .

Connor lay in a makeshift crib that Drusilla put together for him, crying fitfully.

"Now, now, dear boy you must stop crying," she said.

"You have to pick babies up when they cry . . . Maybe he's hungry," one of her minions replied.

"How would you know Dave?" another minion asked.

"I know because I was a father once . . . before I was turned. I had a wife and three kids, they were killed by vampires," Dave said, sadly.

Dave gently picked Connor up from the crib and lifted him to his shoulder then began rubbing the child's back to comfort him.

"Hey, you hungry little guy?" Dave asked the crying infant.

"Don't get too attached, dear," Drusilla said to Dave.

"Yeah Dave, the kid's not going to live that long," the other minion said.

Dave felt his paternal instincts returning as he held the child, he knew now that he wanted to protect Connor from Drusilla's dastardly plan.

"Don't worry little guy, I'm not going to let them hurt you," he said to the child.

Back at the Hyperion . . .

Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Giles researched the type of ritual that Drusilla was planning to perform and figure out a way to stop it.

"According to this there is a ritual called the Nyzian resurrection spell. By draining Connor's life source, through blood-letting, it will return what is no more," Wesley said.

"Darla," Angel replied.

"Yes. The ritual has to be performed during the new moon," Wesley continued.

"The new moon's phase starts tonight," Fred added.

"We've got to find Connor before Drusilla has a chance to start that ritual," Angel said.

"Well, I've got a suggestion. Why don't Red and Glinda do a locator spell to find lil' peaches?"

"Good idea Spike. Why didn't we think of that?" Willow asked.

"No problem Red, always here to help."

"How's Cordy doing?" Fred asked Angel.

"She's not doing well. She hasn't stopped crying since this happened," he answered.

"Poor Cordy. I'll go up and see her later," Fred replied.

"I can't wait to dust that bitch Drusilla," Gunn spoke up.

"Here Cordy, try to eat something," Buffy said, handing her a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing the plate away.

"You have to eat."

"No, not until Angel brings Connor home."

"Avoiding food isn't going to help. You have to keep up your strength."

"She's right honey," Angel said, suddenly appearing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Angel. Did they find anything?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes, we know that the ritual has to take place during the new moon which starts tonight and Dru would have to drain his blood to do it; I'm not going to let that happen. Willow, Giles and Tara are going to do a locator spell to find Drusilla and stop her spell from working."

"If that works it will buy us some time, so we can find her," Buffy said.

Cordy started to cry again saying, "My baby, please save my baby."

Angel went to Cordy and hugged her, reassuring her that nothing will happen to Connor. Then Willow suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Angel, we need something of Connor's for the spell," she said.

"Okay, I'll take you to his room. Buffy, please keep trying to get her to eat."

"Okay," she said.

Having said that, Angel led Willow to Connor's room.

Willow and Tara sat Indian-style in the center of the lobby, hands linked together with lit candles between them; and one of Connor's toys positioned in front of Willow. Giles read incantations in Latin as he stood over the two witches and they repeated after him. Once the spell began working, a mysterious breeze blew through the lobby and a light shone over them.

A force came over Willow and she threw her head back, dropped her hands from Tara's then started speaking some ancient language; when she was done, all at once the light was gone and she collapsed on the floor. Giles and Tara went to her aid to make sure she was alright.

"Baby, are you okay?" Tara asked as she lifted her lover's head to rest in her lap.

Willow stirred, opened her eyes and looked around.

"Spells like that always take a lot out of me, I'll be fine."

"You just rest now," Tara said, stroking Willow's hair.

The map of LA that they were using for the spell had a glittering spot on it, Giles looked at the map and pointed to it.

"Angel. Where might this area be?" Giles inquired.

Angel examined the map.

"That's the warehouse district. That's where Dru's hiding," he answered.

"Well, let's go get'em. I would fancy a spot of violence about now, didn't come this far to do nothing," Spike interjected.

Angel looked around at the group and said, "Okay everyone get your weapons."

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," Gunn said, enthusiastically.

TBC . . .


	15. Raising Connor Chapter 15

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters. I own the story.

A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for keeping up with this story, you're the reason that I'm still writing. Sorry for the delay in updates, I had a bout of writer's block, but I'm better now.

Chapter 15

Everyone that was going with Angel had gathered their weapons and were ready for battle. Anya and Lorne decided to stay behind to watch over Cordelia, Dawn and Brianna. Buffy went to Dawn's room to check on her and Brianna; she picked up her sleeping child and held her. As she watched her daughter sleep, Buffy thanked God that Dawn and Bri were safe and wished that Connor was too. Dawn spoke up and broke her trend of thought.

"Hey Buff, when are you guys leaving?"

"In a few. I just come in to check on you and Bri and to let you know that if you need anything, Anya and Lorne are here with you," she said.

"Okay," Dawn replied.

While she and Dawn talked, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Buffy, luv. Come on, we're ready to go."

Buffy kissed Brianna's small forehead then gently laid her down in the crib and pulled the blanket up to her waist.

"Goodnight sweetheart, mommy will see you in the morning."

"You'd better go before Spike starts freaking out," Dawn said.

"I'm going."

Buffy turned to Dawn and hugged her.

"You and Spike be careful out there."

"We will."

"Buffy! Slayer! Where are you?" Spike yelled.

Buffy met Spike in the hallway as she closed Dawn's room door behind her.

"There you are. Didn't you hear me calling you?" he said in a huff.

"Yes, I heard you. Did you want me answer you and wake your daughter?"

"Well no."

"Okay then," she replied.

Having said that, they went down to join the others.

Once they got to one of the larger warehouses, everyone climbed out of the van that Gunn had acquired for their mission and began looking for a way in.

"Can I tell you how I'm so not loving this. This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack," Xander said.

"The locator spell has brought us this far," Giles said as he stared at the map and the twinkling spot on it.

"Okay people, we're going spread out so we can cover more ground," Angel said.

They all agreed and went off in different directions in pairs, but beforehand they decided on a signal to use if they found anything.

Back in Drusilla's hideout, she was making ready for the ritual. Dave held Connor to comfort him and keep him safe from the other vampires who had been eyeing him hungrily.

"Now dears, our ritual will began in a few hours and nothing must get in our way. I must bring my dear Darla back from the great beyond," Dru said to her minions.

"Yeah well, right now Dave has got the kid and won't let anyone near him," one minion said, evilly.

"It'll be fine, dear. I'm sure he's not going anywhere."

"Plus the kid ain't smelling too good right now," said another minion.

Dave spoke up, "He needs to be changed okay, you should have grabbed some diapers."

"What for? We wasn't planning on changing him," Ken said.

Just then Dave grabbed Ken by his collar and said in a menacing tone, "He needs changing now, so give me your shirt or I'll tear it off."

Ken stood and looked at Dave for a minute before he reluctantly took off one of the two shirts he was wearing and handed it to him, Dave then took Connor into another room to change him.

The group came together again in front of a building that used to be a factory. Giles had reported that the spot on the map had become brighter and deciding that this was the place they went inside. The building had three floors and after searching the first floor with no luck, they found some stairs that led to the second. The group walked quietly as possible up the stairs and began they're search, Angel told them to split up.

As he and Wesley walked down a corridor and were about to turn the corner, they heard voices and stopped. Peaking around the corner, being careful not to be noticed, they saw two of Dru's henchmen stationed next to the still working freight elevator.

Angel and Wesley decided to listen in on the conversation between the vampires.

"Yeah man, that is one crazy chick that we work for. I've seen some cuckoo's in my time, but this one takes the cake."

"How does she think that she's going to bring that Darla chick back anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Wasn't she dusted when she gave birth to the kid?"

"That's what I heard."

"Have you seen how protective Dave is of the kid? What's up with that?"

"He's having flashbacks about his own kids, is all."

"Well, once the boss goes through with this ritual, it's not gonna matter any more."

"The boss said that the kid belongs to her sire, Angelus."

"I've heard of him, he was the meanest vampire around. I wouldn't want to cross him."

"Me either."

Angel and Wesley glanced at each other, and then Angel vamped out as they stepped out of the shadows to face their enemies.

"Well boys, I guess this is your lucky day," Angel said, smiling evilly.

TBC . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, as always.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in finishing and posting this chapter. I had been waiting for summer vacation to get this out, so now that it is, enjoy. Thanks for waiting so patiently; the next chapter is not far behind, please R & R.

Chapter 16

The vamps turned to see Angel approach them and snarled. Angel had Wesley hang back with his crossbow at the ready should one of them try to get away.

"Hey you, get out of here!" one of the vamps yelled.

"Aww, come on guys. I just came to some fun," Angel said, as he swaggered towards them.

"There's nothing going on here, now get lost," the other one snarled.

"Now is that any way to treat a fellow vampire."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm a friend of the boss," Angel replied with a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" the younger vamp inquired.

"I heard that there was a ritual going on tonight and I want in."

The two vamps glanced at each other.

"Is there something wrong? Don't tell me that she cancelled it," Angel said, trying to sound disappointed.

"No, it's just that . . ." the vampire trailed off.

"Just what?" Angel inquired.

"Nothing," the older vamp said.

"Is there something you're not telling me? You know, the boss wouldn't like you holding out on me."

"Like he said, there's nothing to tell," the younger vamp replied.

Angel sighed, growing tired of the charade.

"Okay, that's it. I'm done playing games with you two. I came here to get something very precious to me, my son. And if you don't tell me where he is right now, things are going to get ugly very quickly," Angel said, angrily as he snatched the minions up by their collars.

"The boss has got him up there," the older vampire stammered, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and she's planning to use the kid to bring some chick named Darla back from the great beyond," the younger vamp said.

"Who's Dave?" Angel asked.

"He's just another lackey who has a soft spot for the kid, keeping him safe from the boss and the other vamps," the older vampire explained.

"Thanks for the info boys. Here, let me reward you for your trouble" Angel said, releasing their collars.

The vampires watched as he reached into his duster, expecting to be paid. Angel pulled a stake from an inner pocket and with lightning speed dusted the vampire nearest him. The other one quickly turned to run away from him when Wesley aimed his crossbow and dusted the vamp before he knew what hit him.

"Great shot Wes," Angel shouted.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Well, what did you find out?" Buffy asked.

"He's up there. They told me about a vamp named Dave that's keeping Connor safe, so watch for him," Angel said, as his demon visage changed back to his human one.

"Let's go up there and get your son," Buffy said.

"And kick Drusilla's ass," Fred added.

"That's what I'm talking about, mixing it up," Gunn said.

They all got into the elevator and started their rise to the third floor.

Drusilla fluttered around preparing for the ritual when she heard the elevator moving.

"Daddy's here," she announced.

The vampires glanced around at each other and then back at her, not understanding of whom she spoke. But Dave knew who she was talking about.

"You hear that little guy, your daddy has come to get you. I'm sure going to miss you," he said, sadly.

Connor smiled at Dave when he spoke.

"He's brought Spoike and the Slayer with him," she said.

"We'll be ready for them," one of the vampires replied.

As the elevator came to a stop, Drusilla's henchmen prepared themselves for a fight; Dave took Connor into another room to keep him out of harms way. The other vampires heard the groups' footfalls approach them. Angel picked up Connor's scent as he came closer to the room where Drusilla stood, surrounded by her minions; he became increasingly angry at the sight of her.

"Dru! Where's my son?"

TBC . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Raising Connor 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as Always.

Chapter 17

"Daddy!" Dru said, excitedly.

"You heard me Dru. Where is my son?"

"Daddy, isn't it going to be wonderful having Darla back with us?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

"No. Not at my son's expense. She sacrificed herself for him and you're not about to turn that around on him."

Angel was getting angrier by the minute. Anyone with a crossbow had it aimed at her and were ready to use them.

"Angel, why don't we just dust her ass and get it over with?" Gunn asked, angrily.

"No. She stays alive until we get Connor back."

"Dru, luv. Give the boy back to us, that's all we ask. You don't want to do this," Spike pleaded.

Drusilla became angered by Spike's plea.

"Why should I please either of you. Both of you betrayed Darla and I when you took up with the Slayer," she hissed.

Angel took a good whiff of the air, picking up Connor's scent; it became stronger as he moved further into the room.

"He's not far from here," Angel said.

Spike inhaled too, then began walking towards the room where Dave was with the child; three minions blocked his entrance.

"Hello fellows, do you mind if I take a peek into that room there?" Spike inquired.

"No one is permitted in there," one of the vamps said.

"Lil' peaches is in here," Spike yelled, pointing at the door.

Gunn, Giles and Fred kept Drusilla and the mishlak demon at bay while Angel made his way to that room. The minions wouldn't move away from the door, which angered him, he then vamped out and hit one of the minions in the jaw. This caused a chain reaction that prompted the other vampires to attack the group. Wesley dusted three of the vamps before two others grabbed him and began beating him. Tara and Willow stood on one side of the room and began to perform a spell. With a few Latin words and a wave of their hands, the vamps that surrounded Wesley suddenly turned to dust.

Gunn joined the fight while Giles and Fred continued to stand guard over Drusilla and the demon. The two wiccas were still chanting as they conjured a force field strong enough to hold the demon back and with that force field being up, Giles and Fred were free to join the battle. When the mishlak demon saw them walk away, he took a step in the direction of the fighting only to be greeted by an invisible wall.

The demon became angry and began pounding his fist on the force field, every time he did it made crackling sounds and sparks flew off of it. Drusilla watched him as he continuously punched on it trying to bring it down. The noise he was creating caused Dru to start rubbing her temples.

"Do stop that, you're making my head pound," she said, raising her voice.

The demon stopped what he was doing to look at Dru in bewilderment, all either of them could do was watch the battle rage on in front of them.

Angel, Spike and Buffy dusted the vamps that blocked off the room where Connor was being held and busted through the door. On the far end of the room stood Dave, gently holding Connor. Angel didn't sense any hostility from the other vampire; he took a few steps toward Dave and spoke to him slowly.

"Okay Dave, I just came for my son, that's all. I don't want this to get ugly, so please give him to me."

Dave didn't reply to Angel, but spoke to the baby instead.

"Goodbye little guy. I hope that you grow up to be big and strong just like your dad. I'm sure going to miss you," Dave said, as the child smiled and babbled him.

He handed Connor to Angel then stepped back to watch the reunion between father and son.

"You may as well go ahead and turn me to dust, I have no purpose here, not now."

"Anyone that works against evil as you did, always has a purpose. That's what happened when you saved my son from Drusilla," Angel said.

"I couldn't bear to see any harm come to him. I had 3 kids of my own before I was turned."

"What happened to them, mate?" Spike inquired.

"My wife and kids were killed by vampires . . . before they got me," Dave replied, sadly.

"Dave there is still some good in you and I think you deserve a second chance," Angel said.

"No, I don't. I'm still an evil thing and deserve to be dust. I don't want to continue to live this way."

"My wife and I will always be grateful to you for keeping Connor safe."

"No thanks required," Dave said.

"Let us help you, mate . . ."

Spike's plea to Dave was cut off, because of a very loud and sudden noise.

TBC . . .


	18. Chapter 18

-1Raising Connor

Author: Buffy 2

Rating: G

Chapter 18

"Angel!!" Tara yelled.

They all turned around to see Willow on the floor and Tara at her side. Then their attention was immediately drawn to Drusilla and the Mishlak demon having been freed from the force field, walking towards them. The demon picked up a crate and threw it against a wall, shattering it. He retrieved a jagged piece of wood shaped like a stake from the rubble and continued to walk towards his target.

"Tara is Willow okay?" Buffy yelled.

"She's weak from the spell, but otherwise fine," Tara replied.

The demon was hit by crossbow bolts as he approached the group, momentarily stopping to remove them. Willow recovered enough to stand with Tara's help, they soon made their way over to join their friends.

"I couldn't hold the force field up any longer and Tara isn't strong enough to do it alone," Willow explained.

"That's okay Will, we'll take it from here," Buffy said.

Angel, Buffy, Spike and the others braced themselves for a battle with the demon as Dru stood in the distance egging him on.

"Go my dear, kill them for Mummy," she said.

As the demon approached the group, Dave snatched the sword from Angel's hand and ran out ahead of them, trying to defend his friends.

"Dave! No!" Angel yelled.

"I have to do this!" he yelled back.

"No mate, you don't!" Spike replied.

"Yes. I do," Dave said as he closed the distance between the demon and himself.

"Leave them alone you big jerk!!" he yelled at the huge monster.

The other minions snickered to each other as they watched the confrontation.

"He's dust," Ken said in a mocking tone.

Dave ran around the monster, ducking and dodging as the demon tried to bring the stake down on him. Dave stabbed the beast in his left arm, making him howl from the pain, yet keeping his distance. Buffy aimed her crossbow at the demon and released a bolt hitting him in the shoulder. When he paused to remove it, Dave took the opportunity to strike again, jabbing him in his side. When the demon reached for the sword, the vampire removed it from the wound and jumped back from the monsters reach.

"Dave, come back we'll take care of him!" Angel yelled.

"No. You just keep Connor safe, he needs you. I've got this."

While the demon was attending to his wounds, Dave walked over to him and raised the sword up over his head ready to deliver his death blow. Angel and company watched helplessly as the demon suddenly grabbed Dave by his shirt, picked up the stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart.

"Nooo!" Willow screamed in horror.

Connor began screaming and crying the very moment Dave burst into a cloud of dust, Fred tried to no avail to calm the child. Dru giggled maniacally and clapped her hands about the sudden turn of events, which totally angered Angel.

"You've gone to far Dru!" Spike yelled.

"No my dear Spoike, I haven't begun anything yet," she retorted.

After disposing of Dave, the demon walked towards the group, still focusing on Angel and Spike wanting to bring about their end as well. The other minions ran to the demon to join the fray; Angel, Buffy, Spike and the others sprang into action ready to fight.

Back at the hotel . . .

"Don't worry Cordy, Angel and your friends will bring Connor safely to back to you, you'll see," Lorne said, trying to comfort her.

'What if they don't? . . . What if something happens to them?" she replied.

"Nothing will happen to them." Lorne said.

"You can't possibly know that."

"Yes I do, because I believe in Angel and your friends. I bet that they have Dru on the run as we speak. She is dust."

Cordy looked kind of reassured after listening to Lorne's pep talk, just then Anya came in with a steaming cup and handed it to Cordy.

"Here, drink this it will it will make you feel better." Anya said.

"What's this?"

"It's herbal tea it will help you rest easier, it's an old recipe," Anya explained.

"What's in it?" Cordy inquired.

"Nothing, just some special herbs, they won't hurt you. Now drink up."

After drinking the contents of the cup, Cordy settled down into bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Poor kid, that's the first real rest she's gotten since all of this happened," Lorne said to Anya as they left the room.

TBC . . .


End file.
